


Rinharu Oneshots

by ayanamirei00



Category: Free!
Genre: Also lemons...maybe, I don't know how to write lemons., It is very cute., M/M, May include child!Rin and child!Haruka one-shots, so much fluff!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanamirei00/pseuds/ayanamirei00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of cute oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation: Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> First Free! fanfic. Don't kill me.

There was no way he could do this.

Rin had almost convinced himself that he could not go through with this. It took convincing, pleading, and some pretty damn persistance from Makoto ("Just go ahead and ask him. I'm sure you'll be fine."), Rei ("Judging from my theories, you two are pretty compatible, so there's no reason for hesitation.), Nagisa ( DO IT ALREADY!! WE'RE TIRED OF WAITING!!), and Gou (What're you waiting for, oni-chan?! Go for it!). After giving it some thought and many, many sleepless nights, he decided that yes, he'll do it.

His plan?

He was going to propose to Haruka Nanase.

How the plan involved going to Sydney, Australia, Rin had no idea. He also (somehow) managed to convince Haruka to go with him again. The hotel was different from their last visit, and (to Rin's dismay) there was a double bed in their room. Nevertheless, they enjoyed themselves. (Dragging Haru away from any bodies of water that looked like it could support a human body notwithstanding. Seriously, Rin lost count after the twelfth time.) Now they were towards the end of their one-week vacation. Rin wanted to show Haruka the Sydney skyline at night. Maneuvering through downtown took a little longer than usual, due to Haruka being mesmerized by the city lights. Once they were close to Rin's preferred destination, Haruka felt a slip of cloth obscure his vision.

"W-wait, Rin! What're you-"

"Just wait a little longer. Don't want to ruin the surprise." 

"Okay. Just don't make me bump into anything."

"Sure thing."

About five minutes later, they arrived at the Jeffrey Street pier. Haruka could tell they were on a pier due to the sounds of their footsteps and the gently crashing waves on the rocky shoreline. Rin's hands, which were navigating him in the right directions, slipped from his forearms to the knot at the blindfold.

"Ok. You can look now."

Haruka blinked a few times. When his vision cleared, a soft gasp escaped.

What lied before him was the most breathtaking view of the urban skyline. The Sydney Opera House, all the way on the left, was the first to catch Haru's eye, followed by numerous multicolored skyscrapers. The twinkling lights danced along the river's surface. The faint noise of traffic was audible from the Sydney Harbour Bridge.

Haru was in awe, completely at a loss for words. The place was simply beautiful. He snapped out of his trance once he felt the tight grip of Rin's hand. Judging by the slight trembling and the downcast gaze of his eyes, he was nervous about something. "Rin? Are you okay?" Rin lifted his head up a little before mumbling "Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." Haru glanced into Rin's eyes, trying to read his emotional state. Worry? Fear? Something worse? He took a step towards Rin, gently pressing his lips on his cheek. Haru laid in Rin's embrace, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. "It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

The two stood in silence until Rin was able to finally find his voice. "L-listen, I know I'm not the nicest person on the face of the planet. I've done some pretty fucked-up stuff in the past, stuff that I regret. There are some days when I wonder why I even deserve you." Haru felt the tears drop on his shoulder. He's...crying? "You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I really look up to you. I love you so much and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you." Time stood still as Rin detached himself from Haru's embrace and bent down on one knee. Trembling hands took the velvet box out of his pocket. Opening the box revealed a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire inset. The bands of the ring curled around the heart-shaped gem. The next words snapped Haru out of his trance. 

"Haruka Nanase, will you marry me?"

 

The silence was deafening. Five, ten, fifteen seconds passed before the couple. Haru was speechless, barely registering what was happening. Rin was in a state of panic. He was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake, that he fucked up, that there was no way Haru would say yes. Which is why he nearly jumped when he felt Haru's hands cupping his face. His mind went blank as he kneeled down and brushed his lips against Rin's.

Pulling back, Rin was able to see Haruka's tear-streaked face. A rare trembling smile graced him. His eyes resembled sparkling blue gems. "Yes." Another chocked "yes" escaped before they closed the gap between them again. A minute passed before they remembered they needed to come up for air. Slowly maneuvering themselves to their feet, Rin slid the ring onto Haruka's finger. "Rin..." He admired the sapphire in the moonlight, "it's beautiful." "Yeah, it is." Rin wasn't looking at the ring." It's getting late, should we head back?"

"Sure."

The pair walked back, hand in hand, looking forward to their "hotel night".


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, SORRY, a million times sorry. 
> 
> The past few months have been nothing but college essays and applications and acceptances and finalizing my enrollment. I'll admit a bit of writer's block and laziness was to blame. Anyway, here's the WAY OVERDUE wedding chapter. Enjoy!

He wasn't nervous.

Nope.

Definitely not.

His heart wasn't pounding a mile a minute. He had everything under control. There was nothing to worry about.

Not. At. All.

Yeah right.

Despite his thoughts, a frustrated sigh escaped Rin's mouth. Who was he kidding?He had every reason to be a nervous wreck. Today was the big day. He was getting married.

To Haruka.

It was a miracle that Rin was able to get to the altar without passing out at least once. He mentally recited the agenda (well, Rei's agenda) for today in order to keep himself in control. Just wait five minutes until the ceremony starts, at 2 p.m. sharp, we'll be married. After that is the reception and the first dance. At seven this evening, we'll be at the hotel. After that... we'll...we'll...

The time it took for his face to turn from normal to blazing scarlet probably would have set a new world record. With his face in his hands, Rin sank to the ground in defeat as he realized where his thoughts were taking him. Why was he thinking about THAT? It wasn't like this would be their first time or anything, but...

You know what, maybe I should stop talking.

A gentle hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his trance. Glancing up, he met the worrying eyes of the mother of the group, Makoto. After careful consideration, Rin chose him to be his best man. Nagisa sure as hell couldn't handle it, and Rei would turn into a best man-zilla. Sousuke and Mikoshiba were also considerable candidates, but heard that they wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding. (Luckily, Gou set up a recording so they would be able to view it via Skype.) Always the nurturing type, Makoto offered a hand to the groom-to-be.

Somewhat regaining his composure, Rin shakily rose to his feet. 

Smiling that oh so gentle smile, and utilizing that (sometimes scary) "mind-reading", Makoto tried to ease Rin's worries.

"Listen, I know that you are extremely nervous right now, but everything will work out in the end. You love Haru and the two of you will be happy together."

Feeling his pulse calm down, Rin managed to smile. "Thanks, Mako-"

"On that note..."

Feeling a sudden death-grip on his hand, Rin glanced again at Makoto, and immediately jumped back at what was in front of him. Any traces of the "saint-like, team mom" were gone, and replaced by a demonic aura. 

And yes, he still had that honest-to-God smile on his face.

"You know that you, Haru, and I are close childhood friends. Haru is extremely precious to all of us. If you hurt him, we're going to have an unpleasant talk."

Translation: Make Haru cry, or cheat on Haru, and Makoto will (not "may", WILL) f**k you up six ways from Sunday.

Whether it was from the actual threat, or the fact that MAKOTO of all people said something like that, Rin absentmindedly nodded. 

One minute to the ceremony. The guests were already settled in. The priest took his place at the head of the altar. With his feet nailed to the floor, Rin felt as if the room had crumbled into the ground, leaving him in uneasy suspension. 

Ten seconds. He could almost feel the bile in his throat. 

Three. Two. One.

The organist's rendition of "Here Comes the Bride" violently snapped Rin out of his train of thought. The guests were already rising to glance towards the bride-to-be. Willing himself to relax his mild nausea and shaking his head clear of anxiety, Rin turned towards the entrance.

Someone should have taken a picture of Rin's face. His reaction was priceless.

Originally, he thought Haru was going to wear a tuxedo for the ceremony. Yet there he was, wearing a dress. An honest-to-God wedding dress. And he looked gorgeous.

The straps of the dress, a light cream color, melded into the low neckline, tied together with a sapphire jewel in the center. The abdomen was corset-like, the micro-beads forming intricate waves and spirals, seamlessly blending into the long laced skirt. Simple elbow-lengthed gloves accented his arms. Rin's eyes traveled to the cute sapphire-heart necklace hanging delicately around his neck. As Haru inched closer, he could have sworn he saw a light shade of gloss on his lips and eyeliner on his downcast eyes (no doubt applied by Nagisa). The ensemble was complete with the diamond-encrusted tiara and the flowing transparent veil. 

As Haru ascended the steps, he briefly glanced up at Rin, revealing sea-blue eyes, a hint of nervousness, and a small blush. The walking process only took about thirty seconds, but to Rin it seemed like an eternity. So much that he almost forgot to breathe. At last, Haru took his place at the altar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to witness the union of Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase."

The priest's sermon was slowly but surely drowned out by Rin's accelerating heartbeat. In fact, he almost missed his cue for the vows.

"Do you, Rin Matsuoka, take Haruka Nanase to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Oh, God. He could feel his heart beating in his throat. Nevertheless, his love for Haru outweighed his anxiety.

"I, Rin Matsuoka, take you, Haruka Nanase, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The same was asked of Haru.

"I, Haruka Nanase, take you, Rin Matsuoka, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Then by the authority bestowed upon me, I now pronounce you wed. You may kiss the bride."

Lifting the featherweight veil revealed both a brilliance in Haru's eyes and an adorable blush on his face. On the verge of tears, he managed a smile. "I love you, Rin." Ever the hopeless romantic, Rin cupped Haru's face and murmured, "I love you, Haruka."

With their lips locked in eternal bliss, their marriage was sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspired by this picture: http://p1.i.ntere.st/ca23c47311843299da082751c273f592_480.jpg
> 
> This is what the view from Jeffrey Street looks like: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ea/Sydney_Harbour_Bridge_night.jpg
> 
> The engagement ring looks something like this: http://www.jianlondon.com/uk/prodimages/9_1_BlueSapphire_s.png
> 
> Maybe I should do a lemon next...  
> I don't know. What do you think?


End file.
